Magician
|-|Original Build= |-|Newer Build= Character Synopsis Type-0, codenamed "Magician", (マジシャン) is the first of the Four Heavenly Kings, sentient mutations wielding the primal forces of nature, that was created by Dr. Roy Curien and the final antagonist of the first The House of the Dead ''installment. Considered by Curien to be the paragon of creation and his "masterpiece", the Magician possesses the power of pyrokinesis, or mastery of fire. He has appeared in three of ''The House of the Dead games, making him the boss with the most appearances in the series. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | At least 5-B, likely High 5-A | At least Low 4-C, likely 4-C Verse: HOTD 1|HOTD 2|HOTD 4: Special Name: Magician Type-0 Gender: Genderless, though referred to as Male Age: 3 Classification: Genetically engineered being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (High, reserved himself from a mere particle), Gravity Manipulation (Uses Anti-Gravity implants to manipulate gravity. It has also has flight thanks to said ability), Energy Manipulation (Can wield various forms of energy and generate it as a source of power), Telekinesis (Has displayed the ability to lift object and effect things with it's mind), Duplication (Can supposedly duplicate several clones of itself which it is implied to have done to overpower humanity), Aura Manipulation (Can utilize it's purple aura to create barriers and can even release said aura as a massive of energy which homes in on entities), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers through it's Aura), Reactive Evolution (Has the ability to adapt and overcome things that has previous defeated or harmed it. Should be comparable to The World's ability) Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Curien stats that Magician is his masterpiece which will destroy the whole world. In addition, Magician himself stated that he will destroy everything) | At least Planet Level, likely Dwarf Star Level (Vastly more powerful than when he was in HOTD 1, but inferior to The Emperor, who created a supernova in the air upon being defeated) | At least Small Star Level, likely Star Level '(Vastly superior to his previous incarnations and to the likes of The Emperor and The World) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 8810, At the highest peak of his speed, Magician can create afterimages by merely stretching his leg) | Relativistic (A little bit slower than The Emperor, but way faster than his HOTD 1 incarnation) | At least FTL+ (Flew so fast to the extent that light and glass shards appeared frozen around him. Vastly superior to his previous incarnations, The Emperor and The World) Lifting Ability: Class T Striking Ability: Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely Dwarf Star Class | At least Small Star Class, likely Star Class Durability: Planet Level | At least Planet Level, likely Dwarf Star Level '''| At least '''Small Star Level, likely Star Level Stamina: Limitless (All undead have unlimited vitality) Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: *Despite being created by Curien in order to be controlled by said scientist, Magician gained a mind and a conscious of his own, killing Curien and doing freely what he wants. *In battle, Magician has been shown himself to be an extremely dangerous fighter and a master in close combat. His fighting strategy focuses solely on catching his opponents off guard before pummeling them with merciless assaults. *During his resurrection process in HOTD 4: Special, he observed the AMS agents, and their ways of fighting, giving him experience about every single known human weaponry that ever existed, making Magician the strongest and dangerous boss in the entire HOTD series. Weaknesses: *Magician can be arrogant and overconfident to a fault *His armor does not cover certain areas of his body, namely his lower right leg, upper left leg, lower right arm, upper left arm and the area around his right eye, and would stagger in his assault should he get hit in said areas with any attack that he is about to execute would be cancelled immediately. Versions: HOTD 1 | HOTD 2 | HOTD 4: Special Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The House Of The Dead Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Murderers Category:Regenerators Category:Martial Artist Category:Crazy Category:Geniuses Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4